


Jolene

by MiniM236



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: She could have any man she wanted. Why her husband?





	

_~Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_Please don't take him just because you can~_

Laura was jealous of Natasha Romanoff.

 _~Your beauty is beyond compare_  
_With flaming locks of auburn hair_  
_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green~_

When Clint first brings Natasha to the farm, the first thing she thinks is that she's beautiful.

Her ivory skin and beautiful flaming locks, no wonder she was known as the Black Widow. Men fall for her instantly. So did her husband

 _~Your smile is like a breath of spring_  
_Your voice is soft like summer rain_  
 _And I cannot compete with you, Jolene~_

Later in the evening, Laura catches Natasha singing Lila to sleep. Clint is watching with a smile.

"She's amazing, right?" Clint whispers. All Laura can do is smile back, though inside, jealousy screams out.

 _~And I can easily understand_  
_How you could easily take my man_  
_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene~_

She's a trained seductress. She could easily snatch him up. But he was her husband. He loved her, not Natasha.

 _~He talks about you in his sleep_  
_There's nothing I can do to keep_  
_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene~_

Laura understands that Clint and Natasha's jobs can lead to nightmares.

"Natasha, no, hold on.." Clint murmurs in his sleep. Laura is propped up on one elbow watching him toss and turn in his sleep.

Rolling onto her side, she can't help the tears that fall from her eyes.

~ _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
 _Please don't take him just because you can~_

Laura can tell that Natasha is in love with Clint and Clint is smitten with Natasha.

 _~I had to have this talk with you_  
_My happiness depends on you_  
_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene~_

She calls Natasha to the farm and after pleading with her for the truth, thankfully, she admits it.

 _~You could have your choice of men_  
_But I could never love again_  
_He's the only one for me, Jolene~_

Natasha could have any man. Steve Rogers (Wait, he's with Maria), Tony Stark (He's too scared of her) even Bruce Banner (Again, too scared). Why her husband? Was it their similar backgrounds and personalities?

Laura and Clint decided it was best to part ways, even though she still loves him.

She wants him to be happy and Natasha can do that.

 _~Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_Please don't take him even though you can_  
_Jolene, Jolene~_

But its too late. She already did.


End file.
